uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
Selak Vrad'arma
Biography Selak is a Selay male recently stationed aboard the U.S.S Solstice: NCC-72718 currently applied to the Security/Tactical division. The current Age at which he compares to at least would be that of a humanoid of 21 Earth years. Born and raised in the Vree'ka Province of Selay, in the year 2370, he and his family were not accustomed to years of peace. Inspite of the diplomacy of the Selays and Anticans during 'Parliament', both species sought themselves still as rivals even when the Parliament Treaty was still in its infancy. Selak's parents thought it best if they were to move to Earth and try to live as much of a peaceful life in the Midwestern state of Indiana located in the North American Continent in 2375. Things were short lived however when discipline records started piling up starting from local offenses in 2383, to his recent actions in Starfleet Academy in the years 2384-2387. One noted reaction from his discipline records suggests "Subject Selak can be peaceful at times but can be Predatorialy Agressive to those who had no respect for his race or any others. Subject is also known to miss check-ins both in the morning and at evenings. Handle with caution". With the 'rebellious' attitude that Selak showed, Starfleet decided to position him on a small crewed starship to see if Selak's behavior and mood would change from then on. While on the Solstice shakedown cruise and various missions there-in, Selak has been known to frequently visit with another AC named Dejah: a Human Orion Hybrid working in the Solstice Science division. Though on Feb. 13th, 2392, Selak Proposed to Dejah's hand in marriage while visiting with her on his off hours. Training Phaser Safety Training Partial Engineering Training Ships Weapons Layout Training Regular Excercise Training Partial Ops Training EVA Training Normal and Severe Survival training Promotion History Promotion to LC 2/19/2392 Promotion to AC 11/25/2391 Promotion to OC 10/12/2391 Joined as Recruit 10/7/2391 Medical Record Accute Senses and abilities: Smelling, Eyesight, flexibility of limbs and body, paralysis venom etc. Record #1 (10/--/2391):Check in Record #2 (10/--/2391):Minor bruising on his left arm due to console damage during Atmosphere exit Record #3 (10/15/2391):spikes in pheromone drives and Mating attitudes Positions Ship Security/Tactical Solstice Fire 001.jpg|helping teams extinguish a fire on one of the Solstice's decks Selak Wiki 001.jpg|personnel file photo Cargo transfer_001.jpg|Selak and Mr. Sinbad Navier inspecting and tagging cargo for transport Crew lineup inspection_001.jpg|Crew lineup and inspection in the main cargo bay on Deck 3 Solstice Crew Party.jpg|Promotions on the U.S.S Solstice for those from OC to AC Security briefing_001.jpg|Briefing about the Port Torpedo tube fixture process. Engine room_001.png|Selak checking the ship before shakedown cruise Snapshot 006.jpg|Selak and Chief Walker on the 'Shakedown Cruise' Selak sparring_001.png|Selak tired out from the running Midnight snack_001.png|A very sleepy snake plus 2 night owls in the lounge Contemplating Wedding_001.png|Selak cannot sleep with the upcoming wedding on his mind. With that, he heads to the mess to talk to friends about his worries Snapshot 019.jpg|LC Selak Snapshot 009-0.jpg|newly promoted LC Selak and LC Dras Snapshot 003-1.jpg|Selak surprised and happy that his name was called for promotion to LC Snapshot 001-1.jpg|Dras being promoted to LC while Selak awaits his turn Briefing_001.png|attending a repair briefing of the Aft Phaser Array Briefing_002.png|Selak, Dras, and S'salisworking on the phaser array with Miu Zepp and Chief Walker Questioning_001.png|Questioning AC Hunt about the Gymnasium 'incident' Space walk_002.png|Selak with AC Hunt on an EVA training with three others(Walker, Noir, Astras) One or the other_001.png|You must choose: Save the crewman...or Save billions ((SL Sci-Fi-fi con)) More proof_001.png|Whether or not it's stil a theory, this is pretty much more than a coincidence Battle Plan_001.png|Planning for the assault on the fortified position of a neraby town Vault 29_001.png|Selak taking a look at the ever mentioned 'Vault' Vault 29_002.png|As the away team enters the bowels of the Vault, they discover the cruel fate of the worlds occupants Category:Crew Category:Tactical